Many popular varieties of two-wheeled motor vehicles exist, including common vehicles such as motorcycles, motorbikes, and the like. Due to the two-wheeled nature of such vehicles, they are generally not able to maintain their position in an upright manner with aid, unlike traditional four-wheeled vehicles. Many vehicles incorporate integral kickstands which are selectively deployable along a side ground surface portion of the vehicle for providing support to the vehicle in a leaning position.
While such jack stands generally allow a vehicle to remain in such a position in flat, solid, and undisturbed conditions, it does not take much disturbance to cause the jack stand to fail. The jack stands are generally hingedly attached to the side of the vehicle, and pressure or movement along this hinge often leads to collapse of the jack stand. Also, the stand provides little stability in several directions. This results in the vehicle falling and landing on a side portion which can often lead to costly aesthetic and mechanical damages to the vehicle. Conditions such as soft ground, sloped surfaces, and windy weather are particularly troublesome to the stability of these vehicles.
Various attempts have been made to provide device for stabilizing motorcycles and the like. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,470, issued in the name of Houston, describes an auxiliary attachment for use with an existing kickstand which serves to increase the area of contact with a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,977, issued in the name of Bookbinder, describes an electrically operated motorcycle stand with a telescopingly extendible leg carried by the frame of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,377, issued in the name of Meiring, describes a motorcycle support brace removably attachable to a lower portion of a motorcycle frame designed to temporarily support a motorcycle in a slight leaning position for cleaning and servicing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not adapted for use with an existing vehicle without significant installation ahead of time. Also, many such devices are not suitable for engaging a vehicle in a variety of positions to provide optimal stabilization based upon the orientation of the vehicle. Furthermore, many such devices are not adjustable with respect to height, support angle, and surface angle. Accordingly, there exists a need for a two-wheeled vehicle stabilizing device without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.